


Eddie's Boy

by 1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Song: Jessie's Girl, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl/pseuds/1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl
Summary: Buck is in the middle of doing the dishes when Jessie’s Girl starts on his Household Chores playlist. He’s home alone and he loves the song so he starts singing along. He doesn’t care that his voice isn’t great, it’s not like anyone is there to hear him. Albert is on a date with Veronica and probably won’t be home until morning. Eddie…Eddie is on a date, too. With Ana. Again. And if that thought makes him change the occasional word in the song…well…he’s alone, so who cares. Buck’s a strong, independent man. He can sing what he wants.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 238





	1. Buck's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything in years, but I know me...I don't do WIPs because I won't finish them. I'm posting this multi-chapter mini-fic only because I have the whole thing done. I was inspired when I heard Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield on the radio this morning on my way to work. I got to work and started writing and now, almost 8 hours later, it is finished. Yes. I know. I'm a shit employee. I don't care. I had a brain worm and, much like Becca's Botfly, it had to come out. Unfortunately there were no hunky firefighters here to help. What can ya do? No beta. We die like all things do.

He's in the middle of doing the dishes when _Jessie’s Girl_ starts on his Household Chores playlist. He’s home alone and he loves the song so he starts singing along. He doesn’t care that his voice isn’t great, it’s not like anyone is there to hear him. Albert is on a date with Veronica and probably won’t be home until morning. Eddie…Eddie is on a date, too. With Ana. Again. And if that thought makes him change the occasional word in the song…well…he’s alone, so who cares. He's a strong, independent man. He can sing what he wants.

**Eddie is a friend  
Yeah, I know, he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Eddie's got himself a girl but I want to make him mine **

**And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah, and he's holding her in his arms late, late at night **

**  
You know, I wish that I was Eddie's boy  
I wish that I was Eddie's boy  
Why can’t he look at me like that?**

Seriously. Why not? He’s been in love with Eddie for so long. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to work up the courage to confess his feelings to Eddie soon. With all the progress he’s been making in his therapy with Dr. Copeland, he was almost there. Almost ready to take that risk. Even if Eddie didn’t feel the same (which Maddie gave him The Look when he said that to her), he’s sure their friendship could survive it…mostly sure. He’s pretty sure. But now, well. Now it was looking like it might be too late.


	2. Eddie's POV

He was…frustrated. He’s tried to make this thing with Ana work, he really has, but apparently even she could see that his heart wasn’t in it. She said as much in the middle of dinner. In the middle of him talking about Buck and how off he’s seemed lately. God, he hadn’t even realized he’d been talking about him all evening until she mentioned it with a bit of confusion coloring her tone. “Eddie are you sure it’s me you want to be with tonight? You seem awfully focused on Buck lately.” he remembers her saying. He was shocked. After talking with her for a while longer, he realized he couldn’t do this to her anymore. It wasn’t fair. To either of them. He was just using her to try to get over his feelings for his best friend. He’s just glad that she wasn’t too upset with him when he ended their date early. Ended their whole relationship really. Though, maybe that was more her decision than his. He probably would have kept trying for a little while longer if she hadn’t spoken up.

Now he’s sitting in front of Buck’s place after driving around the city for an hour, trying to work up the nerve to go talk to him. He can’t believe how nervous he is to talk to his best friend. “Come on. This is insane. It’s Buck! Just get your cowardly ass out of the truck and go in there!” With one last deep breath, he steps out of the truck, locks it, and heads for the lobby door.

As he gets closer to Buck’s door, he starts to hear the music, so he knows Buck is still up. Which is good, since he hadn’t even contemplated the fact that it is after 10pm and he and Buck have an early shift, so he may well have already gone to bed. It’s not until he gets right outside the door that he realizes its Buck’s voice he’s hearing more than Rick Springfield’s.

**I'll play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell him that I love him, but the point is probably moot**

Wait, what? ‘Him'? “That’s not how the song goes, dumbass.” he says quietly to himself as he breaks into a large Buck-induced grin. It’s one he uses a lot. That man can make him laugh so easily. It’s one of the things he loves most about him. Well…that and how he loves Christopher as if he was his own. That thought is the one that moves him to unlock the door and walk in. He does so as quietly as possible, hoping to catch a bit more of The Buck Show that is currently being performed on the other side of the door. Maybe he should have gotten his phone out to record a bit of the performance for Chim and Hen. They would crack up if they saw it.

Buck is fully into singing his version of the song by this point and doesn’t notice his door opening as he belts out the lyrics.

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**

**  
You know, I wish that I was Eddie's boy**

Umm…what? What did he just hear? Is…is Buck singing about him?

  
**I wish that I was Eddie's boy  
Why can’t he look at me like that?**

**Like Eddie's boy  
I wish that I was Eddie's boy  
Why can’t he look at me —  
Why can’t he look at me like that?**

Oh if Buck only knew. He has looked at him that way from the moment he laid eyes on him. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t see it. The only time he hasn’t looked at Buck with want in his eyes was during the lawsuit. Back then it was hurt in his eyes. But they are past that now. Maybe it’s time to let Buck know. Maybe now he can take that leap he’s been too terrified will end in Eddie’s heart being flattened on the pavement of rejection. ‘ _Okay, Eddie. That’s enough poetry for you. That was cheesy as hell._ ” he thinks to himself.

Maybe he’ll let Buck finish the song first though…

**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what he don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?**

**Tell me, Why can’t he look at me like that?**

Listening to the pain in Buck’s voice was tearing at him. He thinks maybe now he knows why Buck has seemed so off lately. He was breaking Buck's heart. Well, that stops now.


	3. Buck's POV

**You know, I wish that I was Eddie's boy  
I wish that I was Eddie's boy  
I want Eddie's love  
Why can’t he look at me like that?**

**Like Eddie's boy**   
**I wish that I was Eddie's boy**   
**I want, I want Eddie's love**

“You have it.”

He thought his heart was gonna leap out of his chest when he heard a voice behind him and dropped the plate into the dishwater with a large splash, soaking his shirt as he spun around to look behind him. He’d had no idea he was no longer alone. Not only that but it was Eddie’s voice. Eddie. Who he’d just been singing about. Singing about how much he wanted Eddie. Oh shit!

“Oh shit! Eddie! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Ana. You can’t…you can’t be here right now. How long have you been standing there?! Oh no. No no no no no. You heard me. Fuck. Fuck. Eddie, please. I’m sorry. Um I was just…just…well I was singing. A-about you, obviously. But, but…please don’t be angry. It’s not a big deal. It’s fine. I’m fine. I can handle it. I’ve been handling it. Wait. I mean…Shit! Please don’t hate me!”

“Buck! Breathe. Calm down. There’s a lot to unpack in that rambling, but I don’t hate you. I’m not angry. In fact if you’d paid attention to what I said before you started that word vomit you’d know that.” Eddie chuckled as he said that last part.

‘ _What he’d said? What did he say?_ ’ Buck thought back to when his heart attack began ( _Thanks for that by the way, Eddie!_ ), his breathe catching as he remembers.

“I have it?”

“Yeah. You do. And you have for a long time. And for the record, Buck I’ve looked at you that way for years. I just finally accepted that you weren’t ever gonna look back. That’s the only reason I even started dating Ana.”

Buck was stunned into silence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There’s no way this was happening. There was no way Eddie was saying what Buck was hearing.

“Am I unconscious? Did I slip on water and hit my head? Is that what is happening here? Okay that makes much more sense.”

“Buck, you’re an idiot.” Okay that sounds more like what he’d expect Eddie to say, so maybe he’s not in a coma dream?

“Eddie. I - I - I don’t understand. You have never even hinted at anything like this. What do you mean you’ve looked at me that way? No you haven’t. I would have noticed if the way you looked at me changed. I was watching for it. Waiting for it. I mean, sometimes I thought ‘ _maybe_ ’, but I knew that was just my imagination. Just me projecting what I wanted.”

“Buck. It never changed because it was always there.”

“What do you mean ‘always there’?”

“Buck, I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I never said anything because you were kinda a dick at first." Eddie said with a chuckle. "Then after that guy with the grenade, I thought you might be flirting-“

“Maybe a little.” He interrupts.

“-but nothing happened so I just ignored it.”

“Eddie I found out you were still married! I wasn’t gonna get in that mess! Plus I was still recovering from Abby so I don’t think I was really ready yet, anyway.”

“And now?”


	4. Still Buck's POV

Was he ready now? Now Eddie was with Ana. He may be in love with Eddie and maybe everything Eddie is telling him is a dream come true….but he’s not a relationship wrecker. He can’t be that guy. “Eddie, you are dating Ana. I – I’m not ok with breaking up someone’s relationship. It’s no different than it was with Shannon. You may not be married, but you are dating her exclusively. Eddie I can’t believe I’m gonna say this…but I can’t even consider continuing this discussion as long as you are dating and I’m not telling you to break up with her, but I don’t know what to do with this now. I –“

“We ended it.”

“What?”

“We ended it. Tonight. She confronted me about your place in my life during dinner tonight. After talking with her for a bit, we both came to the conclusion that her and I were never gonna go anywhere. Not with the way I feel about you.”

“Eddie. Shit. That’s – that’s just, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. I fell in love with my best friend. Now that I think I might not be alone in this, I’m pretty ok with how I think things are gonna turn out. And I'm pretty confident Ana and I can probably remain friends after this. Neither of us were really invested in the relationship yet anyway.”

“I’m sorry. I stopped listening after you said you fell in love with your best friend.”

Eddie laughed at this and started moving closer to him. Not stopping until they were within inches of each other. “Well that was the important part anyway.” He said with a smile. “However, you never answered my question.”

He was having trouble getting his thoughts under control. It felt like they were going a mile a minute. He couldn’t even remember the question. “What? I don’t…“

“Are you ready now? I’m here. I’m not married. I’m not dating anyone else. I’m so ready for this. Are you?”

He stared into Eddie’s eyes. _‘Yes! Yes he was so ready for this! God, why are they just standing here?!’_

“Buck.”

“What?”

“Don’t leave me hanging here.” Eddie chuckled nervously.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry. I, uh, kinda answered you in my head. Guess I forgot you can’t read my mind.” He stammered.

“As in sync as we usually are, no I still can’t read your mind. Which is why I’m still waiting for that answer.”

“Oh, shit! Yes! Yes, I’m ready! God, I am so ready. I love you, too and I’ve wanted this for s-“ He didn’t get to finish because at that point Eddie gathered him in his arms and proceeded to kiss the breath out of him.

And if, after that, every time they heard Jessie’s Girl, they started to giggle and get super sappy, that was nobody’s business but their own.


End file.
